


His desire is her's desire

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Metal arm!kink, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You always felt strangely attracted to Bucky's arm and one day Natasha notices it. Of course, Natasha is not the only one this sharp.





	His desire is her's desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

“Why do you stare at Bucky so much?” Natasha asks. She’s obviously curious and you slightly blush because you have been caught. Everyone is asking you this same question but you can’t do anything about it – that arm is this one object that drives you crazy and invokes your naughtiest fantasies.  
“It’s nothing.” You shake your head, but Natasha slides closer to you since you are both sitting on a couch.  
“Do you like him?” She whispers and you shrug.  
“Well, that’s not quite it.” You slowly admit.  
“But you do feel something for him.”  
“Well… yes, but…”  
“But?” Natasha raises her eyebrow but you turn your eyes away.  
“Nothing.”  
“Oh, I understand it. I noticed how you blush every time Bucky is close and does something with his metal arm. That’s your turn on, isn’t it?” Natasha teases but she doesn’t know that she hit home right away.  
“Well… yes…” You mutter and she almost chokes, then starts laughing.  
“You shouldn’t be ashamed. You like Bucky’s metal arm more than-“  
“Shhh!” You hiss at her making her chuckle. “Shut up.” You scold her but Natasha only shakes her head in disbelief.  
“I think he would be flattered.”  
“Don’t you dare tell him!” You look at her angrily, but she shrugs to you.  
“Alright, I won’t stick my nose in it if I can lose it.”  
“Good.” You angrily fold arms on your chest. You don’t need Natasha talking about deepest fantasies with the man you have them about.  
________________________________________  
Bucky turns hiding behind a corner. He has a tray with beer bottles on it because he just went to the kitchen to fetch everyone a bottle each. He glances once more at you and Natasha and furrows his brows in thought. Bucky resists the urge to peak again, then clears his throat, puts his usual smile and enters the room.  
“Ohh, beer!” Thor shouts and Bucky glances at you, but you are whispering something to Natasha so you don’t notice his look. Once Bucky turns from you he starts acting his best role, not giving out that something is on his mind.  
No one notices that, not even you when he hands you your beer.  
________________________________________  
You just came back to the Avengers tower from the town. It’s raining outside so you kick your wet shoes off, put down your umbrella and look back at the door, hoping to see Bucky entering. You noticed him once or twice. He probably was following you to keep you safe, which is cute and probably Steve is responsible for that because SHIELD called everyone else for some mission and you are left alone which for Steve is horrible. Like he said – someone might use you against the Avengers because you are their friend. So Bucky following you isn’t a surprise. On the contrary it was a nice message that your friends care about you. But at the same time you feel flattered that Bucky is watching you, even if from afar. Yet you noticed that he didn’t have an umbrella so he’s probably all wet and cold by now.  
With that thought you head to the kitchen to make some tea before he returns and you start humming some tune after you put two cups out and flip the switch of an electric kettle. When you turn to grab some teabags from another side of the kitchen you jump from surprise because Bucky is standing in the doorway. Yet you calm down quickly.  
“Oh, Bucky. Decided to come inside after all. Let me get a towel for you.” You smile and try to walk past him, but Bucky steps in front of you, grabs you into his arms and presses an almost rough kiss to your lips.  
You squeal behind closed lips because this is so unexpected and you try to push him away. Not because you didn’t have any wishes of this, but because you want an explanation. Something. Anything.  
Bucky doesn’t even notice your struggle and pushes you back until you bump into the kitchen counter. Finally he breaks a kiss. He glances into your eyes only for a moment and his lips find their way to your neck, making you to tilt your head back.  
“Bucky, what-“ You try to ask but your own lust cuts you off. You grab onto Bucky’s shoulders and stinging metal of his arm makes you shiver, but not from the coldness of it.  
You stop resisting (if that even can be called resisting at all) and turn your head, making Bucky look at you. You stare at each other for a while and then you kiss him at the same time when he kisses you. You slip your tongue past his lips and Bucky, without breaking a kiss, grabs you by your hips and lifts you on the counter. You exhale heavily into his lips and Bucky’s hands starts working on your jeans. You reach out of his zipper, but his metal arm grabs your wrists and pins them to the upper counter, making you to cry out. You want to call his name, but he kisses you again and quickly peals your jeans off of you, tossing it somewhere behind his back. Bucky’s lips leave yours and tip of his tongue slides down your jaw line on your neck making you breathe heavily. You close your eyes simply wishing for him to hurry up, because you barely can contain yourself from melting right here, right now.  
You don’t hear when he opens his fly, but Bucky pulls you by your thigh to the edge of the counter and steps between your legs, making your breathing become hitched. Then, suddenly, he plunges into you, making you to cry out even louder than before and your eyes shoots open. He starts thrusting powerfully, making you shiver against him and the counter under you creaks again and again. You glance at him, feeling how his wet clothes are soaking your own shirt. Raindrops from his hair are falling on your chest while he is drawing circles with his tongue on your neck.   
“Bucky…” You breathe out and he instantly raises his head kissing you. You try to move your hands, but it’s not happening, his metal arm is keeping them in place.  
Suddenly Bucky changes his angle and for a moment you start seeing stars. You toss your head back, not silencing yourself when his every pump makes you shout from pleasure. Bucky leans his head and through your damp shirt he finds your nipple and bites it just enough to make you burn in lust and desire. When his free hand finds your another nipple and squeezes it between his fingers you let go and slip into a bliss, dragging Bucky together.  
When you open your eyes you feel Bucky letting your hands free and you put them on his shoulders. You are panting heavily and you hear how he is gasping for air too, his forehead leaned against your chest. His hands are on your hips and you stay like this for a little while until it becomes easier to breathe. Finally Bucky raises his head to you. His expression is now softer, not so stern anymore.  
You try to think of something to say, but Bucky is quicker.  
“I-I interrupted you.” He glances at two cups on the other counter and only now you remember that indeed you were making tea. You smile and before you can say anything to him, Bucky steps back, then helps you slip down from the counter.  
“You interrupted me. Now you will have to stay with me and have a cup of tea.” You finally respond and Bucky looks at you. Somehow he appears to be confused.  
“Tea?” He mutters and then starts zipping up his pants like he just became embarrassed. You laugh at this and push his hands away zipping him up yourself.  
“Tea.” You nod and Bucky looks into your eyes, trying to understand you, but he just cups your face and kisses you again, but this time softer. When he pulls back you smile even wider. “But I don’t know why I fixed your pants when what we need to do is get you out of these wet clothes. C’mon, follow me.” You grab your pants from the floor and head to the bathroom.  
Bucky stands in the kitchen with puzzled expression, then gives your back a small smile and follows you.  
He wants to say that he loves you, he does, but he knows that it can wait. For now.


End file.
